To Find A Way Out
by Mira
Summary: This is my
1. Default Chapter

To Find a Way Out.  
  
New Characters:  
  
Lactna Deepvine: Race-Elf; Age-??? (I don't know! I didn't get that from Jamie!); Personality: Funny, can be ditzy, but aggressive; Hair color- blonde!; Eye color- Do they all have blue eyes? She does.; Oufit- basic elf outfit; looks- tall, skinny… Hell with it! Basic elf!; History- Do I need to repeat myself? Basic elf; powers/weapon(s)- Yet again! Basic elf! Bow and arrow! XD  
  
Trish Hemsley: Race- (A secret for now!;) age-16; personality- smart and VERY optimistic; hair color- blonde; eye color- Pink. (Don't bug me about it! It was Catherine's idea!) XD; outfit- yellow (leather-like) pants, red shirt, short high heeled boots; looks- long hair, tall, skinny, "flat" (If ya' know what I mean.) XD, tan, wears a head-band with a tie-die jewel; history- she was left at an orphanage until she was adopted, she then became a small-town actress, but began training when she met Hermione, Mira, and Mitoru (at age eight); powers/weapon(s)- poisonous bow and arrow. (Pretty cool huh?)  
  
Mitoru Netou: Race- (It's a secret for now!); age- 22!; personality: kind, loving, optimistic, dream guy; hair color- blonde; eye color- crystal blue. (Pretty.); outfit- Um… Goth child? Nah! Midnight blue shirt and black pants.; looks- short hair, muscular, another tall and skinny person! XD; history- (Um… He… Er…) Lived on his own since he was eight. When he was fifteen he met Hermione and Trish at a theatre. He then met Mira when at a tavern. XD!; powers/weapon(s)- can create shields, very fast, can fly, um… and he has an awesome double-bladed sword!  
  
Jean Stewart: race- sorceress. (I don't know if that's a race.); age-501 XD (That's young for a sorceress!); personality-smart and sinister, she's evil (What else can I say?); hair color- crystal blue; eye color- royal blue; outfit- pale blue robes, (Hope's obsessed with blue!) black knee-high boots; looks- tall, skinny, and bears a scar under her left eye; history- she was abandoned and found by those of evil. She was raised in the very ways of evil; powers/weapon(s)- Basic sorceress. And a very sharp sword.  
  
Mira Tevon (My character!): Race- You'll find out. But not now.; age- 21; personality- kind, trustworthy, has a bit of a temper, pessimist, pessimist, and did I forget to mention pessimist? XD; hair color- black; eye color- midnight blue; outfit- black belly shirt, black ripped pants, and hiking boots. (That's a goth child! LOL); looks- tall, skinny, muscular; history- has been alone ever since she could remember, began training at age six, she traveled from town to town until one night she sat in a tavern (At age sixteen. Lord knows how she got the alcohol!), when Hermione, Trish, and Mitoru walked in. They quickly became friends. And for some reason, Mitoru protected Mira. But she soon found out that it was because of their kind lord's will.; powers/weapon(s)- she can fly, create large explosions, and she has a BIG scythe (Think Grim Reeper weapon.)  
  
Hermione Trewlan (Don't ask me about the name. Ask my friend Donna.): race- It is also a secret for now! LOL; age- 15 (Dang! She's the youngest of the group!), personality-smart, funny, neutral (Between optimist and pessimist.); hair color-blonde; eye color- icy blue (Notice how many characters have some color of blue eyes? XD.); outfit- blue shirt and pants, combat boots; looks- tall and skinny, (Dammit! How many are there?! XD) and wears a dragon pendant; history- Just like Trish's. (I'm to lazy to type it again.); powers/weapon(s)- double-bladed sword  
  
  
  
A Voice  
  
A solemn figure sits in the dungeon of a secret fortress. Looking up at the window across the room high above her on the wall. Moonbeams fall around her, but her face remains in the darkness. A slow and sad song comes from her. A wind from outside begins to carry it across the land.  
  
By a fire in Rivendell, an old hobbit sits with his heir. Happily talking, they laugh at jokes and speak of the news. Being separated since the younger hobbit had left here when going on a journey years ago. Beside them was an old man with a long flowing gray beard and bushy eyebrows that stuck out from under his blue pointed hat. He was a wizard by the name of Gandalf. Beside him was an elf, young and fair, by the name of Legolas. They listened to the hobbits and laughed at a few of the jokes. And in the corner of the room a ranger sat alone. His name was Strider. He was friendly but proffered his solitude when in deep thought. He puffed on a pipe, sitting with his arms crossed. Pondering on where he would go next. The elf smiled as one of the hobbits told another joke. But suddenly he bolted up and looked out the window towards the mountains. The room went silent. Then the wizard spoke.  
  
"What is it Legolas?" "A voice, from far away. They sing a song of sadness. That pleads for someone to help them." Gandalf stood and listened. "Yes, I hear it now. It indeed pleads for assistance." The young hobbit Frodo, stood. "What does it say for I can not understand it?" "The voice is singing… 'What is this, that they say? I will find out some day? I don't know, what words I can say. The wind has a way, to talk to me. Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby. I pray for reply. I'm ready.' It's the voice of a young woman." Legolas looked stunned. The older hobbit Bilbo, stood. "Can you tell where she is?" He looked at Legolas with eagerness. Legolas looked at him sadly. "She is… in Mordor." Everyone gasped. Frodo trembled with fear. He did not want to go there again. Gandalf looked at the group. "We must speak with Elrond." He turned to the door and jumped. For Elrond was there before him. Looking at them with a hint of worry. He spoke. "I see you have heard her as well." They nodded. "This young woman is very mysterious. I have gathered all of the information that I could. I even had to go to the loathsome creature Gollum for information." He looked disgusted at the thought of Gollum. "She was in the forest of Mirkwood, traveling alone when she was taken by the shadow riders. She is known by the few who have seen her. All we know is that she is very powerful, and very lethal. But her sad heart is what worries me most." Frodo whispered breathlessly. "Why is that sir?" Elrond turned his gaze to Frodo. "For a lonely heart is easily taken over. Her name is Mira Tevon. Believed to be in her twenties. You must save that girl." Strider growled. "Why should we risk our lives for some pathetic woman?" Elrond turned viciously towards him. "Because you fool! Our very lives depend on it! That girl is special! Not even Sauron has as much power as she! Even with his ring!" Strieder stepped back. Shocked from Elrond's behavior and his words. Gandalf looked at him. "We must go. Soon." He looked at Elrond who nodded, when three figures burst into the room. Two girls and an elf. The elf burst out. "Elrond!" "Lactna, I had a feeling you would show. You obviously know what we must do?" "Yes sir. I have brought two warriors with me." Strider sneered. "Some warriors. They look like pathetic, girlish, teenagers." The two blushed. They were two teenagers. And they were somewhat girlish. "Watch it Strider!" Lactna growled at him. Strider smirked. "What are you going to do elf-girl? Shoot me with an arrow?" Lactna had an arrow aimed at Strider within a second. "I dare you to say that in my face!" Elrond stepped between them. "Lactna! Put away your weapon! Strider! Back down!" The two stopped immediately. Glaring at each other, they stood in silence. "You all will leave in the morning. Prepare yourselves for another long and perilous journey." Bilbo stared at Elrond as if he were a maniac. "You will not go Bilbo. Do to your age and condition." "Very well sir." He bowed as Elrond left the room. Legolas continued to look towards the mountains. Wondering what was happening to this Mira right now.  
  
In the castle of the Dark Lord… The figure in the dungeon stood. Leaning against the wall they looked at the moon. A dark hooded figure hissed beside her. "Mira. Come with me. The Dark Lord wants you." Mira growled at him. Two more hooded figures walked in. "Well just tell him that if he wants to see me then he can come down here." She glared at the figures. The first one laughed. "You're mad." "Maybe so. But no matter how hard any of you try. I will not turn to evil!" She punched the figure and ran out the door. She heard the footsteps of the dark riders behind her. She growled again, she had been there for some time. And she wanted out. "Where's the damned exit!" She thought to herself. But within a few seconds she was tackled from behind. She struggled but never the less she was restrained. After having her wrists and ankles shackled, she was drug to the throne room and thrown to the floor. "This is my life. A living hell." She thought, glaring up at the dark figure that sat upon the throne. He laughed, it was the dark lord. "Well Mira, I see you tried to escape yet again. You don't give up easily do you?" "Well, I have to do something while I'm in that bloody dungeon. So I plan." She smiled weakly. Her sarcasm was weak. She hadn't had much food and water. And all of this abuse was weakening her even more. "It's amazing that you have withstood the power of evil this long. But how much longer will you last?" "Hell if I know." Sauron laughed. "You're weak my dear. So easy to take over." "Maybe, but my spirit is far from broken." "Yes, that's the problem. You're spirit is what makes you so powerful. But the only way to turn you into one of my minions is by breaking it. Which causes the conflict." Mira smiled. Then sarcastically she spoke. "Oh no. Since I can't be turned into an evil minion then I have no use. I'll have to be let go and put into the desert to die. Oh woe is I." She yelped as Sauron kicked her across the room in a quick movement. "Hold your tongue!" He towered over her, she twitched, fury searing through her. She bravely but foolishly charged him. She tried to punch him, but he grabbed her shackled wrists, lifting her high into the air. To where she could easily look at his face. "You fool! You have no power here unless you're evil!" He slung her onto the floor, she yelped again. She had heard the sickening crack of a bone that had just broken. "Take her away. And tend to her wounds." He turned and sat on his throne. Watching the now pale Mira, as she was drug out the door. He muttered under his breath. No matter how hard he tried, his plans backfired. "I must find a way. There just has to be some possible way to do it." He pondered over it, glaring at the spot Mira had just been.  
  
Gandalf looked up. He had felt something strange. He felt pain. And he knew that it came from Mira. He frowned, how much longer could a person last in that castle? Strider sat beside his friend, then looked at him with concern. "What's wrong Gandalf?" Gandalf shook his head. "That girl… I can feel her pain. She must have been beaten by Sauron's very hand." "What I said before, I was wrong. We need to help her. No one good deserves what she's going through." Gandalf nodded. "You're kind at heart Strider. You just need to show it more. Or you might become cold hearted." Strider nodded. Gandalf stood. "Now we must rest. Good night Strider." "Goodnight Gandalf." He walked out the door swiftly, Strider wondered about how they would save this Mira once they found her. It wasn't going to be easy. He sleepily blew out the lantern, took off his boots, and climbed into bed. It was going to be a rough day tomorrow. 


	2. The journey begins

The Journey Begins  
  
The group ate breakfast faster than usual, quickly they packed, and began their long walk. Hours and hours past, it seems like they're not getting any closer. They knew which way they had to take. Frodo protested at first. He remembered what happened last time they went through that mine. But they had no choice. It was the only way. They'd freeze if they went over the mountain. Gandalf stood at the door and smiled. He had forgotten the password. Legolas walked up rather annoyed. "Mellon!" The door opened and they quickly entered, remembering the octopus that attacked them the last time they were here. They ran for some time until they couldn't run any farther. "We will rest here." Gandalf said to the group, they made a small fire. Lactna talked to Legolas while Strider talked with Gandalf. The two girls talked. The first girl Hermione, whispered. "But Trish, we have to get Mira out of there." "I know Hermione. But what if we're to late?" "We won't be to late. She's strong, she can take it." "But for how long?" "I don't know." Frodo walked over to the two. He sat down beside them. "You know her don't you?" The two girls nodded. Then Trish spoke. "She is one of our friends." Frodo looked at her. "What happened?" Hermione spoke. "She decided that she would go and train. We were walking with her since we were going to stop in Rivendell anyway. She had stopped in the middle of the road." Her voice broke off. Trish continued. "She told us to run. We wouldn't. She then forced us to run. As we took off we heard the sound of hooves. We stopped and turned. There were these dark riders surrounding her. She fought but they did some sort of spell that caused her to pass out. By the time we got to her they had her on one of their horses and they disappeared. There was nothing we could do." She wiped her eyes. Frodo looked at them sadly. Gandalf spoke. "What do you know about this Mira?" Trish looked up at him. He looked at her questioningly. "She's very powerful." "How is she so powerful?" "Because of what she is." "What is she?" "She, like us, is a fallen angel." Everyone else except Hermione gasped. Strider stared. Then he slowly spoke. "But fallen angels are supposed to be the ultimate beings!" Gandalf nodded. "They are." "But if Mira is turned into one of Saurons minions, then we are all doomed." "There's very little chance of that happening my friend. This girl's spirit is strong. After all, she is a fallen angel." "I guess you're right Gandalf. At least I hope you are. For all of our sakes, I hope so." Everyone nodded in agreement, when suddenly a dwarf came running into their midst. "I finally found you!" He cried. Frodo stood. "Gimli!" "There is no time to be cheerful Frodo. There is a group of orcs coming this way. But that's not the worst part." Frodo gulped. "What's the worst part?" "There are five dark riders with them." "Oh no." Legolas stood quickly. "I am sure they have come for these two." He nodded to Trish and Hermione. "We must go. Now!" With that the group stomped out the fire, picked up their belongings, and sped off. The bridge had been repaired since the last time they were here. So they crossed quickly. Within twenty minutes, they were out of the cave and in the woods. Gimli mumbled. "Why do I have the feeling that I'll end up with an arrow in my face?" Not even five seconds after he said that… he had an arrow pointed in his face. "I bloody hate it when I'm right!" There was a group of elves before them. The lead one sighed. "It is nothing but Frodo and his group." The he spotted Legolas. "Prince Legolas! Welcome back!" "Yes. Well, we would appreciate it greatly if you set aside your weapons. It is making us all fidgety." The lead elf laughed and the rest put away their weapons. Within the next hour they were at the place in which they lived. The elves had decided to rebuild their home after Galadriel had left. But this time… it looked more elegant and beautiful than it ever had. Sparkling waterfalls, and beautiful marble buildings that glistened with all of the beautiful silver candles. The group was soon fed and rested. They stayed for two days. Giving them enough time to plan for what they would do next. But they had to leave. No matter how much they wanted to stay. There were more important things to worry about  
  
Meanwhile… in the castle of Sauron… He counseled with one of his head minions. She was a "young" sorceress by the name of Jean Stewart. She had been called upon to help him with his problem. Which she soon found out was how to turn Mira evil without breaking her spirit. She smiled slyly. "It is simple my lord. Take hold of her and pour dark energy into her. It will increase her dark spirit as well." Sauron laughed. "I knew that I could count on you Jean. You always have the answer to my problems. Now if you will fetch Mira for me." "Of course my lord." She quickly walked out of the room, and down into the dungeon. She told the guards the news. They laughed evilly, Mira grimacing on the other side of the door the entire time. "So they finally found out how to change me into a follower of the dark lord." She thought. But within a minute the sorceress had her shackled tightly and was taking her to Sauron. "At least she's not dragging me." Mira mumbled under her breath. The sorceress glared at her. There was something about this girl. Something that made her insides freeze. She didn't know what it was. But it was scary. She shoved Mira to the floor. "Here she is my lord. As you ordered." She bowed and stepped to the door. Sauron laughed evilly. "Do you know why you're here Mira?" Mira stood. "Yes. So that you can transform me into one of your pathetic little followers." "I see that you have figured it out. You've amazed me Mira. But I think I've finally put the puzzle together." "Puzzle?" "Yes. A puzzle. About who and what you really are." Mira paled slightly. Sauron had seen it, and he laughed. "Why Mira. You look a little pale. Maybe you should… rest your feet!" He lifted her high into the air by her throat. "It was long and hard but I know what you are. A member of the most powerful yet declining race that has ever existed! A fallen angel!" Jean gasped. She now understood the feeling. It was Mira's power. It was so strong that even she could feel it. Mira choked, and she struggled against Sauron's grip. But all attempts failed. "It's no use to struggle Mira. You will join us. You will join us-!" He was interrupted by a yell from a young man. He dropped Mira who backed away quickly. Out of reach from Sauron. Sauron yelled. "Who are you?!" The man smiled. "Have you already forgotten me Sauron? Wherever Mira goes… I am nearby." Sauron growled. "Mitoru… I can't believe that you're still around. After all... the orcs did kill you." "It would take more than orcs to kill me!" He laughed at Sauron's surprise. Deciding not to waste the opportunity, he swiftly lifted Mira, laughed goodbye, and disappeared. "After him! You can not let him get away!" Sauron yelled to where his voice echoed in the stone castle.  
  
In a secret cave outside the border of Mordor… Mitoru layed Mira down gently. He smiled. Mira blinked back a tear. "Mitoru… I thought-." He interrupted. Putting his index finger to her lips. "It's all right now. You're safe. I'm here to protect you." "But what about Sauron's minions?" Mitoru looked at Mira and put his hand to her face. "You're so afraid to show emotions. For once Mira… Just let the tears flow. It's all right to cry. Especially now." He pulled Mira close to him. Hugging her as if he would never let go. And Mira finally listened to him. She cried. 


	3. What do we do now?

What Do We Do Now?  
  
It was some time later. Mitoru decided that since it was daylight that it would be somewhat safe to go. They ran for some hours, until they were at the edge of a forest. Mitoru turned to Mira. "Are you all right Mira?" "Yes… I'm just tired." She was sweating. Mitoru shook his head. "No you're not. You can go distances farther than this without breaking a single sweat. You're weak." "I'll be fine Mitoru." "Don't be so stubborn." "I said I'm fine Mitoru." Mitoru lifted Mira and began to walk into the forest. Mira yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" "I'm carrying you." "Put me down!" "Not happening." "I said put me down! Now put me down right now Mitoru!" Mitoru laughed. "You need to rest. So I'm carrying you. And there's nothing else that's needed to be said. I don't want another complaint from you for a while." Mira hushed up for a while. Her arms folded, she glared at Mitoru the whole time. Mitoru laughed. "What are you trying to do? Make me explode?" Mira blushed. "No! I'm just… thinking." "Thinking about how cute I am?" He smiled when Mira twitched. "No! And I do NOT like you! So don't get any thoughts!" Mitoru shook his head, laughing. "Are you sure Mira? I saw that look of longing in the cave yesterday." Mira's entire face was red at this point. "I… I…" "You don't have to say anything. I know that you were just thinking. You and I… I don't know if it would work." He lied. He liked Mira. A lot. And he KNEW that they would be a great couple. But just getting Mira to believe that… That would be impossible.  
  
Hours past and it was soon late at night. Mira slept while Mitoru sat on a rock and looked up at the stars. Mira opened her eyes and looked at Mitoru. He looked so beautiful with the moonlight shining on his face. He looked down at her, their eyes met. They just looked into each other's eyes. "Mitoru… I…" Mitoru extended his hand and helped Mira climb up. "Aren't the stars beautiful Mira? Just like you." He blushed. He didn't mean to say that. Mira looked at him, her face was red, and her eyes sparkled. "Really?" Mitoru was shocked. Mira had NEVER acted like this. "Mira. I never heard you talk this way." Mira looked up at the stars. "I finally realize that I can't be a loner all of my life. No matter how hard I try. Love will catch up with me. And it has." She looked at Mitoru sincerely. She then looked down. "I've been alone all of my life. Even though I have friends. It's not the same. No one has ever loved me. And I thought no one ever would. But in the cave back at Mordor. I could tell… You love me." Mitoru blushed. "It's true Mira. I do love you. I always have. Admitting it was the hard part." He blushed. He then noticed something shimmer. Mira was crying. "Mira?" No answer. He gently turned her head. Looking into her eyes deeply. "Mira." "Yes Mitoru." "I want you more than anything." "Mitoru…" He then did something he had been longing to do for a long time. He kissed her. When they pulled away, they were both blushing. "Mitoru… I didn't know that you loved me so much." "And now I know, that you love me." "Yes… I do." He held her close. Unaware of the black figure who slowly, slipping away in the darkness, smiled.  
  
Meanwhile… Legolas paced around the fire. He didn't like this idea at all. Strider growled. "Look elf-boy. It's the only thing we can do. We have to destroy Sauron before we get her out of there." Frodo then spoke up. "That would be impossible." "Why?!" "The building would crumble before we could find her." Strider grimaced. He had overlooked this. "You are right Frodo." Legolas stopped suddenly. He had heard the sound of hooves in the distance. Lactna leaped to her feet. She then looked at Gandalf, who was smiling. "Gandalf? What's so funny?" Gandalf looked up at her with insane happiness. "That was a dark rider." "Exactly, but they're dangerous. Yet you're smiling. I don't understand." "It is very simple Lactna. The dark riders are out because they are looking for Mira." The entire group was listening at this point. Lactna stared at him like he was insane. "But that can't be. Isn't she in the dark lord's castle in Mordor?" "Nope. She escaped with the help of one of her friends." "Mitoru…" Trish and Hermione said in unison. Gandalf nodded. "Yes. But now we need to be even more careful. Since every dark creature is looking for her. If they run into us then we may be in trouble." Strider smiled. "Well, that ends our quest." Gandalf sighed. "Not necessarily." "Huh?" "We still have to find her. And after that… We have to destroy Sauron." "You're talking madness." Legolas shook his head. "He's right my friend." There was a rather loud cough from Lactna that sounded strangely like a laugh. "Sauron must die." Trish, Hermione, and Lactna spoke at the same time. "Again." They all got a rather cruel glare from the group. Suddenly there was a rustle in the woods. The group leapt to their feet. Gandalf smiled. "Put away your weapons. It is just Merry and Pippin." The group sighed as the two hobbits came into the firelight. Frodo laughed. "You two gave us such a scare!" Merry laughed. "Sorry Frodo. We had to keep an eye on you. Sam wanted to come but he's really sick." Pippin laughed. "At least we won't have to worry about him saying 'Elves? Where are they?' like he used to and still does." The entire group laughed. Especially Legolas and Lactna. They had their "fun" trying to pry him off of their legs.  
  
Jean ran to the stable. The dark lord wanted her to find Mira and kill Mitoru. It wouldn't be too difficult. She could sense Mira's energy. Even though she had to be weak. The energy that she used for magical attacks would be high. She climbed up onto her black stallion. Riding off into the night. She soon came across an orc, who seemed to be overjoyed. "You. Orc. Do you have any news of the girl's whereabouts?" The orc nodded and quickly told her that she was with Mitoru in the forest. About a day's ride. "Here. For your information." She tossed him a pouch full of money. Hours past. The sun began to rise. Mitoru was carrying the frustrated Mira down the road. Mira then spoke rather worriedly. "I think we need to stay off the road." "And get lost? I don't think so." "But Mitoru. Someone is coming up ahead." "Lets see…" He laughed. "This group has positive energy. And I think Trish and Hermione are with them." "It is!" She strangely leapt out of Mitoru's arms and ran… well… stumbled to the coming group. "Trish! Hermione!" The two girls stopped. Trish's eyes watered. "Oh my God. It's her." She ran after the now yelling and crying Hermione. "Mira! You're all right!" They hugged. Glad to see each other. Mitoru smiled after finally reaching them. "Do I get a hug to?" "Mitoru! We thought that the orcs had killed you." "It takes more than orcs to kill me." The rest of the group came to the reunited friends. Gandalf smiled. "I am glad that you're all right Mira. We were all worried about you." Mira looked at all of the new faces. All of these people… They came to save her. "Thank you. I'm sorry that you came all of this way for nothing." Lactna laughed. "The adventure isn't over yet!" Mira sighed. "Oh boy. We have elves." Lactna frowned. "Do you have something against elves to?" "No. It's just that elves are to happy." Pippin laughed. "Come now! No one can be TO happy!" Mira shook her head, smiling. Mitoru laughed. "Congratulations. You got her to smile. It's rare to see this little pessimist smile." Mira glared playfully at him. "Oh really?" "Yes really." "I have you know that I'm the most optimistic of our race!" Trish laughed. "Sure you are Mira." "I know I'm not. Just had to joke." Hermione gasped. "You? Joke? That can't be! Who are you and what have you done with my friend Mira?" Mira growled. "Guys. That's mean." She laughed. She then swayed. Mitoru caught her just in time. "You need to rest Mira." "But Mitoru." "No buts." "How am I supposed to get stronger if you don't let me walk?" "By resting." "I don't want to rest. I've rested for two days." Strider burst into laughter. Legolas stared at him. "Strider? You all right?" "Yes. But they just reminded me of you and Lactna." Lactna smiled. "Yay! You called me Lactna!" Gandalf turned to Mira. "I am Gandalf. This is Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Strider, Lactna, Legolas, and Gimliy." Mira smiled. "You know me. And you obviously know Mitoru. Since these two chatter boxes are part of your group." Trish and Hermione chuckled, embarrassed by what Mira said. Gandalf sighed. "I know you won't like our plan but-." Mira interrupted. "I'm prepared to go back into the castle. I won't take this lightly mind you. Because my soul mission for now is to kill Sauron." Mitoru looked at Mira. His eyes filled with kindness. "Mira… Don't get yourself hurt, captured, or killed. You understand me?" "Yes Mitoru. You act like a parent." "Hey. I was told to watch over you by our kind lord." Mira blushed. "I'm treated like a handcrafted, glass item. I must be taken care of at all times." Mitoru laughed. "You've got that right!" Jean stood in the darkness of the forest, off of the road. Unnoticed, and glad to be so. She smiled. It would be a perfect time to strike. But she decided that it would be better to attack after most of the group fell asleep that night.  
  
It was soon late after dark. Gandalf was the only one awake. Mitoru had stayed up with him for a while. But now he lay sleeping beside of Mira. He smiled. Those two… Were meant to be together forever. He finally fell asleep after dousing the fire. It wasn't exactly safe not to have a fire here. But it wasn't exactly safe to have a fire to. Jean smiled. Now she could follow orders. She was right beside of Mira when her eyes opened. Mira looked up at Jean and tried to yell but Jean covered her mouth and had her shackled within a second. "There. Now Mira. We've missed you. It's time to come home." She yelped as Mitoru opened his eyes to see Mira shackled and gagged and Jean standing beside her. "Mira!" The entire group was quickly up. "Let her go!" Jean laughed. "Why should I? She's ours." "Because she does not belong to the side of darkness!" He charged. But Jean pulled out a sword and stabbed him. He yelled. Mira tried to get to him, but the shackles were to tight. She managed to slip off her gag. "Mitoru! Oh God… Mitoru! Please don't die. Please don't…" Tears flowed down her cheeks. Jean laughed. "Say good bye to your precious Mira. It will be the last time you see her boy." Mitoru outstretched his hand. "Mira…" "Mitoru!" Jean "lifted" Mira and placed her on her horse. With an evil cackle… she disappeared with Mira. 


	4. We're On the Way

We're On the Way.  
  
The group quickly tended to Mitoru's wounds. He would live, but barely. Mitoru whispered. "Mira... Where is she?" Gandalf spoke softly to him. "You must not speak. You must regain your strength." "That girl got away didn't she?" Gandalf sadly nodded. "I am sorry. But if we had made a move she might of harmed Mira." "Yes. We must get her out of there. They know how to change her. I got her out of Sauron's grasp before he could fill her soul with negative energy." Gandalf gasped. "You're telling me that Sauron finally figured out how the control negative energy?!" "Yes." "Then we must go!" Legolas and Strider both ran to Gandalf. They spoke in unison. "What is going on Gandalf?!" "Sauron has learned how to control negative energy!" Trish and Hermione were already packed and had their weapons ready. The group was soon running. Mitoru had already healed since he was the second strongest fallen angel. Mitoru yelled at the group. "We're not going to get anywhere like this!" Gimli then yelled at him. "What do you suggest we do?! Fly?!" Mitoru smiled. "Precisely!" "What?!" Without another word said. The group was flying high above the treetops. Going so fast that many of them had to look down or close their eyes. Gandalf smiled. "Why didn't you do this in the first place?!" "Because of the danger about us! They were searching for us so we would easily be caught! But now they are gone except for the dark riders, the sorceress, and a few orcs!" "Do you think Sauron will leave?!" "Why Gandalf! You know better than to ask that!" "I was hoping that you would say no because it would take forever to find him!" "No it wouldn't!" "How's that?!" "I am connected to Mira! I can sense her energy anywhere!" Gandalf looked at Trish and Hermione. "Is this true?!" The two girls nodded. Lactna was laughing. She always wanted to fly. And now she was. It was like having her very own set of wings. "This is amazing! I can fly! I can go left!" She swerved to the left. "I can go right!" She swerved to the right. "And I can go up!" When she tried to go up, she lost control and began to fall. Legolas caught her and brought her back up. She regained control. Strider laughed. "And you can also go DOWN!" He barely dodged an arrow shot at him by Lactna.  
  
Sauron's laughter echoed through the castle as he held up the weakened Mira by her shackled wrists. "Well done Jean. Your reward shall be great." "Thank you sir." She walked off with a glinting black blade. It was made of pure, negative energy. Which could kill anything. Whether it was good or bad. Even a fallen angel would become a victim of this magnificent blade. Sauron looked at the furious Mira. Laughing quietly. "I can feel your hatred. Your hatred for Jean, for all darkness, and for myself. Let your hatred take over your soul. Let it change you into one of my own." Mira looked away. She realized what Sauron was saying. The more you hate, the more you change. Well she wasn't going to let that happen. "Sauron… I would rather die, than be one of your followers." She looked at him expressionlessly. "Well, well Mira. I'm sorry you feel that way. But you will join the darkness. But I will wait. You will transform before your friends. Who fly swiftly to your rescue. Even Mitoru." "Mitoru…" Her eyes filled with tears. He was alive. He didn't die. She no longer had so much hatred towards Jean. "So that's why you hated Jean. She nearly killed the one you love." Mira glared at Sauron. "It all makes perfect sense. That's why Mitoru is connected to you. You two are destined to be together." Mira's eyes filled with anger. She managed to break his grip and punch him. Only getting a gut buster in return. "You can not fight me Mira. Your energy is low." Mira glared up at him. She wasn't going to give up. She kicked at him. He easily grabbed her foot and slung her into a wall. She charged at him again, only to be flung into another wall. This time. She couldn't get out. Sauron pinned her against it. "Give up Mira. You can't possibly win… unless you take your true form. And very few of your race have." "I won't give up. No matter what you say, no matter what you do. I will not give up." "Very noble words. Quite an admirable trait… but not enough to save you." With that he punched Mira, knocking her unconscious. "Take her into the waiting room. Shackle her high onto the wall. Bring her when I tell you to." The dark riders obeyed and took Mira into the waiting room. "Jean! Come before me!" Jean was a good distance from the throne room. So it took her a few minutes to reach it. She bowed before Sauron once she entered and stood before him. "Yes my lord?" "We have visitors. Make sure that they get here, alive." "Yes my lord." With that she turned and ran out of the room, down the hall, and into the entrance hall. And there the group stood. Mitoru leading them. "I come in peace, friends of Mira." She looked at them. Wondering why she couldn't kill them now. Mitoru looked at her. "Why should we believe you?" "Because if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now. You were lucky last time Mitoru." Mitoru growled. "What do you want?" "It is not what I want. It's what the dark lord wants." She had everyone's attention at this point. Everyone except Mitoru looked at her uneasily. ''Well, out with it." "He wishes to speak with you. Follow me." The group followed her up the long staircases in which she seemed to be accustomed to. They entered the throne room. And there he sat. Sauron, the dark lord. "Welcome. I suggest you do not move, or something horrible might happen to your little friend. Bring her in!" With that, the dark riders brought in the now conscious, very frustrated Mira. Sauron gripped the shackles firmly and held her in the air. Mitoru looked at Mira. "Mira!" "You see… The reason I asked for you to be brought here alive was because of a little show. It will be like nothing you have ever seen. Of course no one has ever seen young Mira turn into a child of darkness." He smiled. Mira kicked at him. But her attempts to free herself were in vain. For at that moment, dark energy that looked like black lightning bolts flowed into her. Her yells echoed through the room. She continued to struggle. Loosening his grip somewhat. Mitoru ran to Sauron and herself, drawing out his sword. Mira then saw Jean go towards Mitoru with her dark sword. She managed to break free of Sauron's grip. She ran with all of her might, her one thought was to save Mitoru. Just as Jean threw the sword forward, Mira pushed Mitoru out of the way. Mitoru hit the floor, and Mira's yell pierced the momentary silence. Jean stared at her as she hit the floor. Sauron's laughter had stopped. The group fell silent. Mitoru rushed to Mira. Holding her in his arms. "Mira. Why did you do that? Why?" "Because… I love you Mitoru. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." She held her hand to Mitoru's tear streaked face. "Mira… Don't die. Please don't die Mira." "I won't die Mitoru. I'll always be here… in your heart, and in your mind." "You can't die Mira. You just can't die." Mira and Mitoru glowed, wings forming on both of their backs. Their clothing changed into white silk, which glowed brightly. "I love you Mitoru." "Mira…" She took in one final breath. And with a final teardrop, she died. Her hand fell from Mitoru's face. And Mitoru held her body close to his. Pain overwhelming his heart and soul. He then gently layed Mira's limp body down. He then turned his gaze to Sauron and Jean. His eyes burned with pure fury. "For the pain you have caused…. I will destroy you!" With that he rose. Sword in hand, and then he charged. 


	5. The Final Battle

The Final Battle.  
  
Sauron quickly pulled out his sword, yelling at Jean to join in the fight. Minutes seemed liked hours as the battle raged on. Jean suddenly yelled as she felt Mitoru's sword go through her chest. Her limp body fell to the ground. Blood forming a pool on the floor. Sauron faught harder than he had ever faught before. He never thought that anyone could have this much power. He wouldn't be able to last much longer unless he did something, and fast. He then made his mistake, he jabbed his sword at Mitoru, leaving himself open for attacks. Mitoru dodged, and with a single thrust, the sword went into Sauron's side. He fell to his knees, staring at Mitoru with shock and hatred. Then, he came to his end. Frodo cried out is surprise. "He's dead! Mitoru! You did it!" He then stopped his cheers. Watching Mitoru sadly as he(Mitoru) picked up Mira's body. Holding her close. Tears beginning to form in his eyes. Trish and Hermione ran to his side. Mitoru looked at them questioningly. They nodded. With that, they closed their eyes. Focusing on only one thing. Bringing Mira back. A glow came from the three of them, a figure began to form above their heads. Gandalf stared at the figure. His eyes suddenly became round. "No way… It can't be…" Legolas looked at him. "Gandalf… What is it?" "It's Mira's soul. They've brought it back." Legolas stared at Gandalf, then at Mira's soul. There was a sudden blast of light. When the light dimmed, the three fallen angels were on their knees. And in the middle of their group. Mira lay, the color in her face returned, and her chest rising as she breathed once again. A few sobs were heard in the background. The elves, Gandalf, Eragorn, Gimli, and Frodo turned to see who it was. They saw Merry and Pippin, hugging each other and crying their eyes out. They laughed, but Merry and Pippin continued to cry. Mira slowly opened her eyes. "Thank you… all of you…" Mitoru gently lifted her. Suddenly the place shook. Lactna yelped. "Lets get out of here!" They ran out. They were soon a good distance away, watching the building fall. They rejoiced, for the darkness was finally gone.  
  
Two months came and went. The group finally enjoying themselves for once. Mitoru and Mira could be seen by the river. Watching the beautiful wildlife. Legolas and Lactna were usually seeing who could shoot better. Gimli could be seen sharpening his axe, trying to outdo Mira's scythe. Hermione and Trish… they had fun their own way. Having fun by following every male elf in the area. Which got them nearly killed by Lactna. Who swore death upon them if they ever came near Legolas again. Merry and Pippin were doing what they do best. Getting in trouble. All over Rivendell you could hear Gandalf yelling at them because they set off some more fireworks and/or explosives. Strider left to go on another adventure. No one knew why or where, but they knew that would see him again. Mitoru and Mira became closer. Even Elrond had to occasionally check up on them. And they all wondered… When would they have their next adventure?  
  
OOC- Alright my friends. Just to let you know... I'm trying to work on the sequel to this. I'm now working on the second chapter. If you want me to post the story up once I'm done then let me know! I'd love to post it up! And thank you guys who have read it. *Glomps Yanlica* I hope that if I ever get this sequel finished that you will enjoy it! ^_^ 


End file.
